


The Deepest Cut

by Cat2000



Category: Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge (2020)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion’s Revenge and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Scorpion yields to Liu Kang and expects to be killed for good this time. The monk has other ideas
Relationships: Liu Kang/Scorpion
Kudos: 8





	The Deepest Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the whole movie; AU; references to violence; references to canon character death; some descriptions of wounds
> 
> Pairing: Liu Kang/Scorpion

“Liu Kang, I yield.” Scorpion spoke the words without hesitation. He wasn’t here to win any tournaments. He was here for vengeance and vengeance alone; or he had been. Now, knowing the truth…and that he’d taken the life of a man innocent of the crime he’d been accused of…well, since he’d been freed by Quan Chi, all that had driven him forward was the strength of his will. Now, all that was left was for him to die.

The other man’s eyes widened as Scorpion killed Quan Chi and tossed his body to one side. Scorpion knew he was going to die. In reality, he was already dead. He just had to let his spirit catch up with his body. Throwing Quan Chi’s body to one side, he watched the blood pool around the limp form and then cocked his head to one side as a rumbling sound reached his ears. He focused on Liu Kang. “You need to leave. Now.”

“And what about you?” the other man returned.

“I’m already dead. I have nothing left.”

Liu Kang glanced towards the door. Then, he nodded; almost to himself. Striding forward, he reached out and grabbed Scorpion’s hand. “I will not leave without you.”

Scorpion’s eyes darted towards their linked hands and then he looked back over his shoulder, towards Quan Chi’s body. “I’m already dead,” he whispered. “But you are not. Leave me.” Despite his words, he didn’t pull out of Liu Kang’s grip. Couldn’t bring himself to do that. Even though he thought he should be left behind to die, he couldn’t break the man’s grip.

Liu Kang didn’t hesitate or freeze. He began to run from the building; and because he was holding onto Scorpion’s hand, Scorpion was pulled along behind him. They ran from the building and towards the docks.

It took that long for Scorpion to regain his wits. He pulled back; not enough to break Liu Kang’s grip, but enough to bring them to a halt. “Wait.”

“No.” Liu Kang frowned. “I let go of you and you’ll go charging back into that building. And what then? You’ll die here? No. I won’t let that happen.” He turned and he began running towards the docks, towards the ship still moored there. On the ship, there were Sonya and Johnny Cage already waiting for them.

Scorpion couldn’t exactly say Liu Kang was wrong. But he pulled back again, glancing towards the building once more. “I can’t risk him coming back.” He could set fire to the whole island. Wipe it out entirely from the world. “I can burn it all down.”

“If you can without sacrificing yourself. Once we’re safely away from here,” Liu Kang stated.

Scorpion turned his gaze back to Liu Kang. He watched the other man, taking in the determined look on his face. Then, finally, he nodded. “You won’t let me stay behind.”

“I would not leave a friend, an ally, behind here,” Liu Kang stated. He began to run towards the ship once more.

This time, Scorpion didn’t try to pull away. He didn’t try to halt their forward movement. A part of him expected them to be stopped. He expected another enemy, or for an invisible barrier to prevent him from following Liu Kang onto the ship.

But there was no enemy. No barrier that stopped him short. He stepped onto the ship’s deck and a shudder rippled through him. He abruptly felt lighter; as if a great weight had been removed. He was _free_. It had been so long since he’d experienced that sensation, he’d nearly forgotten what it felt like.

“Hey! You’re coming with us!” Johnny Cage moved to Scorpion’s side with a huge grin, fist raised for a bump.

Scorpion just stared at Johnny and didn’t make any movements to return the gesture.

Johnny lowered his fist, but didn’t lose his smile. Instead, he nodded towards Scorpion’s hand that was still gripped in Liu Kang’s. “Think I can see why you’re coming back with us.”

The heat that came to Scorpion’s face was hidden by the mask he wore, but he still pulled his hand free of Liu Kang’s and walked over to stare at the island as the ship began to move, going away from the place of his vengeance.

Liu Kang walked over to stand next to Scorpion, following his gaze towards the island. “You’ve lost someone.”

Scorpion’s hand curled into a fist, but he kept his voice steady as he said, “I should have died back there. I was prepared for it. I would have _welcomed_ death.”

“I am sure you would have,” Liu Kang agreed. “But dying wouldn’t bring them back. And I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to join them.”

“I already died.”

“So you cannot feel? Cannot experience?” Liu Kang reached out and placed his hand over Scorpion’s, where it rested on the side of the ship. “You can feel it when I touch you. Can’t you?” he asked calmly.

“Yes.”

Liu Kang moved his other hand to Scorpion’s face, fingers touching the edge of his mask. He rolled it up carefully, just enough to leave the lower half of his face uncovered, and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Scorpion’s.

The kiss was deep and lingering. Liu Kang’s lips were soft and warm; his fingers gentle as they caressed along the side of Scorpion’s face, what he’d uncovered.

By the time they separated, Scorpion found that he’d taken a step closer to Liu Kang. That his hands rested on the other man’s waist. That they were pressed close and tight together, to the point he could smell the other man, as well as taste him on his lips.

They looked into each other’s eyes and then Liu Kang moved forward, closer, kissing him again.

Scorpion closed his eyes and let himself feel…until regret and guilt sparked inside and he pulled back from the kiss. “I can’t do this.”

“Because you should be dead?” Liu Kang asked.

“Because I don’t deserve it,” Scorpion whispered. He gripped the side of the ship so hard, his knuckles turned white. “If I love someone, they’ll be in danger. I lost my whole family because Quan Chi wanted to use me. My whole clan was murdered through the destruction he wrought. And I was so blinded by my thirst for vengeance, I killed an innocent man.”

“Sub-Zero.”

Scorpion nodded. “His clan will come after me. I have a target on my back now. Or perhaps I should say I have a target on my back _still_. You can’t be seen with me. All it’ll do is get you killed.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“And I can’t take that chance.” Scorpion pulled his hands free of Liu Kang’s waist and took a deliberate step back. It shocked him that he suddenly felt cold. Bereft of touch. He pulled the mask back down into place, covering the lower half of his face once more.

They stood in silence, looking out over the water…at the island, as it shrank more the further away they got from it. Then Liu Kang spoke. “You should not feel guilty about the actions you took when you were deceived.”

“Guilt is a useful tool. It will ensure that I never make the same mistake again.” Scorpion finally turned his gaze away from the island that had been home to his misplaced vengeance. “I cannot bring him back, but I can make sure I take no other life unless I am _certain_ the person is guilty.”

“But guilt won’t help you. If all you do is suffer from guilt, you’ll take chances and you’ll end up killing yourself. For real this time.” Liu Kang took a step closer to him. “Take what I offer you or don’t. But I can help you release your emotions so you feel less guilty. And then, if you would like to see where things can go between us, you can do so with a clearer head.”

Scorpion let his eyes travel over the other man’s body, finally meeting Liu Kang’s gaze. He wasn’t sure what the man planned, but if Liu Kang could help him resolve his guilt…. He found himself nodding. He held his hand out to Liu Kang and he waited. Waited for the other man’s decision, now that he’d chosen to submit.

Liu Kang reached out and, once again, took hold of Scorpion’s hand. He gripped tightly for a few moments before he said, “We’ll move this below decks.” Without waiting for a response, he began to lead the way.

Scorpion was silent as the two of them moved below decks. If Sonya or Johnny Cage noticed their movements, neither said anything or otherwise indicated they had any idea what was going to happen.

Below decks was lit up with artificial light and a small area with several bench seats and tables set out. Liu Kang headed to one of the bench seats and sat down, shuffling back until he was comfortable. Then, he looked seriously at Scorpion. “My way to help you is humbling and perhaps childish, but I can imagine you’ve been harmed badly since your family was killed. Harmed by people who hurt you just for the sake of it and not to help you or punish you for actions you’ve done wrong.” He paused and then said, quietly, “I am going to spank you.”

The laugh that escaped Scorpion was a harsh, bitter sound that lacked any kind of humour. “A spanking seems hardly enough punishment for all I’ve done.”

“It isn’t about punishment,” Liu Kang answered honestly. “I believe I can give you a safe space to release some of your emotions. So you can look at things with a much clearer head.” He smoothed down his pants and then said, softly, “I can’t and I won’t force you into doing this, but I believe it will help. At the very least, it’ll show you that someone cares enough to give you a safe space to let go of the pain that haunts you. Even if it might take more than one.”

Scorpion looked at Liu Kang’s lap and then he looked at the other man’s face. He gave a slow shake of his head and then moved over to the other man’s side. He took a deep breath and bent, slowly, over Liu Kang’s lap.

The position was unfamiliar to him, at least on the receiving end. It wasn’t exactly comfortable; Liu Kang’s knees pressed against his stomach and he could rest either his hands or his feet on the ground; not both at the same time. But as he settled in place, his heart slipped into his throat and he breathed in deep, feeling his emotions suddenly plummet.

Liu Kang’s hand travelled up his legs and to his pants. With a slow, careful tug, they were pulled down and clear off his backside. The next moment, those were followed by his boxers and Scorpion shivered as cool air wafted across his bare skin.

The next moment, Liu Kang’s palm landed heavily on Scorpion’s right cheek and he hissed out his breath in a sharp gasp, taken aback by the sharp sting that suddenly exploded. The second smack didn’t elicit the same sound from him, but his whole body jerked. And then the next two smacks landed just below the first; and another pair below that.

Scorpion managed to avoid crying out, apart from that first time out of surprise. The smacks stung, but they weren’t unbearably painful. He’d been tortured and tormented physically after being killed, after all. But something about the repetitive sting…the position of him being over someone’s lap, held steady so that he wouldn’t fall…his stomach flipped and turned over. As his backside was slowly and steadily warmed up, he felt himself dropping into a hazy, half-aware state. His only focus was on his position, over Liu Kang’s lap. On the other man’s hand as it smacked, slowly and steadily.

His whole world was the feel of Liu Kang’s hand smacking his backside and his position over the other man’s lap. It took him by surprise when he felt tears coming out of his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. He hadn’t realised when he’d started crying, but as soon as he did, his whole body slumped across Liu Kang’s lap.

The haze hadn’t gone away and, in fact, seemed to envelop him even stronger. He lay across Liu Kang’s knees, breath hitching slowly as the other man’s hand rubbed slowly over his lower back and up under his shirt.

Scorpion had no idea how long he lay there for, across Liu Kang’s knee, before he finally started to come back to himself. It was long enough that the sting from the spanking faded and he was shivering from the cold.

As if able to tell that Scorpion had reached the needed point, Liu Kang rubbed his back a few more moments and then helped him to stand. As he stood up himself, he then wrapped his arms around Scorpion in a tight hug.

Unable to do anything but wrap his arms around the other man in return, Scorpion breathed in deeply and forced back the tears, surprised to feel considerably lighter; as if a great weight had been lifted from him. He could blame that feeling for his next actions. He pulled his mask up, enough to expose his lips, and then pressed them hard to Liu Kang’s.

The other man responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Scorpion and holding on tight. And for a while, they just stood there, holding each other, each taking comfort and healing forgiveness from the other.

** The End **


End file.
